Deseos Ocultos
by Tempest in teacup
Summary: -Es un poco tarde para jugar por la lluvia ¿No crees, Flippy?- susurro aquella voz que deseaba oír tanto como deseaba destruir.


_**Disclaimer: **Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece es de Rhode Montijo, Kenn Navarro y Aubrey Ankrum. Yo sólo tome prestado sus personajes para jugar un rato con ellos y anhelar que algún día sean míos. _

La historia se contara en tercera persona y todos los personajes serán humanos, ahora sin más ¡Disfruten de la historia!.

* * *

**Prologo**

_Quiero conciliar la violencia de tu corazón_  
_Quiero reconocer _  
_Que tu belleza no es sólo una máscara_  
_Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado_  
_Quiero satisfacer _  
_Los deseos ocultos de tu corazón._

Un apagado anochecer más, dominaba los fríos cielos de pleno invierno bajo la ciudad de Estrasburgo, sus reservados habitantes tan fríos y apáticos como de costumbre se iluminaban tan sólo con la industrial luz de los viejos establecimientos aún disponibles a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada.

Las heladas avenidas se apreciaban desiertas, libres de morar y sin ruido notorio, tan sólo el sereno crujido de dos tacones andando irrumpían el entorno, aquellos apacibles pasos provenientes de una joven mujer enclenque que se dirigían a una distinguida cantina de la ciudad, temblorosa por el helado ambiente, observo plácida la ilustre entrada, y con calma la abrió dándose paso al fino sitió.

La mujer observo un cúmulo de ojos examinarla con atención, los hombres giraban sus miradas ansiosas para mirarle, las altas voces quienes convivían sin preocupar lentamente se convertían en dudosos murmullos intranquilos, quizá les incomodaba su enfermiza apariencia descuidada o el ropaje que usaba era demasiado ordinario para su refinada alta clase, sin embargo ella había intentado lucir lo más adecuada posible para la ocasión.

Con la mirada en alto y una sombría sonrisa presidió sus pasos al enorme piano de cola negro, el cuál al igual que ella resaltaba dentro el alumbrado lugar, una pálida mujer de físico pobre y poco sano, dentro un raído vestido de fiesta y unas desgarradas calcetas largas captó el interés de todas esas inconscientes personas.

Vacilando tranquila, y sin romper la sonrisa, sintió el aroma de aquella cara loción que esperaba encontrar, sin soltar camino miro de reojo al joven militar quien fijaba su mirada en ella con un gesto de desagrado, aún sonriente desvío la mirada nuevamente al caro instrumento obscuro, el cual acarició con los dedos antes de darse la vuelta a contemplar nuevamente a su ahora publico para regalarles una respetuosa reverencia antes de girarse de nuevo y tomar asiento frente el enorme piano.

De una manera sutil y ágil, la pelirroja dio vida a una nueva melodía para los oídos de el militar quien le concedía su total atención al igual que la mayoría de sus espectadores, ella deslizaba sus dedos dentro aquellas teclas suavemente creando notas espectaculares, una melodía grave y lúgubre ambientaba el bar.

El peliverde se quedo mudo de la impresión era tan desagradable para sus oídos que le encantaba de una manera enferma, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?.

Poco a poco la tonada se volvía más deseosa y seductora para sus sentidos, la mujer dibujaba una expresión atractiva en sus labios ligeramente maquillados, y él nadaba dentro de sus severas notas, ¿Qué le incitaba hacer ahora a esa maldita? pensó solemne, con los oídos perdidos en el abismo que le pertenecía a ella.

La mujer elevo sus frágiles manos por ultima vez, para terminar con su singular canción, se levanto eh hizo una reverencia idéntica a la que había hecho antes de comenzar a tocar, pero ahora invadida de aplausos y elogios; su imborrable sonrisa no había desaparecido y la atención ahora era toda suya.

El militar se estremeció intentado dejar de prestarle no sólo su atención si no todos sus sentidos, la pelirroja finalmente dio camino hacía la salida desalojando el lugar, para que dentro de pocos segundos el ambiente regresara a sus costumbres, sin embargo el militar siguió sus pasos envuelto en furia.

-¡Flippy! ¿A donde vas, no te quedas a la fiesta?- alzo la voz desde el fondo del bar Lumpy con una copa en sus manos.

-No tengo ganas, gracias- respondió el joven militar marchándose del lugar con prisa.

De inmediato sintió la tormenta salpicarle de una lluvia helada, sin embargo no le dio importancia para adentrarse dentro de ella, buscando la figura que más ansiaba en el mundo, a ella, la persona que podría considerar su peor enemiga su odio era tan brutal e inhumano que se convertía en una enfermiza obsesión ¿Eso no era acaso amor?, la lluvia cansaba su mirada y sus desesperados instintos la anhelaban de una forma tan exagerada, que sentía ganas de sacarse el corazón, después de vagar sin sentido por unas horas de buscarla, se rindió chocando su cabeza contra un árbol.

-Es un poco tarde para jugar por la lluvia ¿No crees, Flippy?- susurro aquella voz que deseaba oír tanto como deseaba destruir.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora**:_ ¡Hola, magos, muggles, alienigenas, androides paranoicos y humanos!, antes que nada si estás aquí debo dar las gracias ya que como autora aprendiz me fue difícil animarme a subir está historia. La historia nació gracias a un hermoso fanart de mi autora favorita mydecember otra de las cosas que me ayudo a darme inspiración fue la canción **Undisclosed Desires **de Muse, de ahí salió el nombre del fic que también le dio el tono lugúbre a la historia. Estaré subiendo capítulo cada que mi inspiración se digne a salir a flote y no me deje abandonada en medio del mar.

Una última cosa antes de irme, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir la ortografía ya que me encuentro en época de exámenes y sin ayuda de un beta me es difícil, así que espero perdonen los deslices que tuve por ahí.

Sin más que decir espero que haya disfrutado del prologo de está historia.

_¿Creen qué está autora aprendiz se merece un **review**?. _


End file.
